


Fashion Killer

by triggerlil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fashion & Couture, Fashion & Models, Fashion Designer Draco Malfoy, Fluff, M/M, Model Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil/pseuds/triggerlil
Summary: Draco is stressing out over a fashion design exam... so Harry shows up with the two things that will cheer him up: iced coffee and himself.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Fashion Killer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AvenueofESC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvenueofESC/gifts).



> Thank you so much for helping out with my essay, Em! I hope you enjoy this little ficlet as a thank you <3 Inspired by J, Sia, and V with the prompt of Draco being a fashion student who is stressed for an exam!

An oil spill of glitter covered the floor, sequins were strewn across the table, and spools of ribbon tossed over chairs. The mannequin in the middle of the room had fabric pinned meticulously at odd angles; lace around her neck and mesh across her chest. It was like a sleazy fashion show had exploded across the room. Except that sunlight was streaming through white bay windows and soft music floated gently from a mahogany record player. 

“Do I even want to ask?” Harry smirked, hand on one hip and a tray of two iced coffees in the other. 

Draco was sitting in the middle of the floor, a tape measure around his neck, and dark circles under his eyes. “No, what does it look like you idiot?” 

Harry rolled his eyes and came to sit next to his boyfriend, handing him his coffee. Even in his completely dishevelled state, Draco still looked gorgeous: black turtleneck, plaid pyjama pants, dangly earrings, and a green headband pushing all his hair back. 

“You look wonderful, darling,” Harry laughed. Draco took an angry slurp of coffee.

With the taste of vanilla on his tongue, he huffed and waved his wand, all the fabric on the mannequin disappearing. “This assignment is due in five days and I can’t get my design to work at all.” 

Harry glanced at the sketches covering the walls. 

“You’re lucky you have a professional model to help you,” he grinned. 

Draco rolled his eyes. “Oh, fuck off.” 


End file.
